


Smells like apples

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Gideon (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Warehouse 13 AU, we need it after recent events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: the warehouse is the home of everything dangerous and weird that threatens to ruin the worlds day. after an accident gives the warehouse a body things get complex.





	1. Chapter 1

About 15 miles outside of the town of Univile South Dakota two secret service agents get out of there SUV. “Another artifact snagged!”

 Ray Palmer said smiling at his partner Lily Stein. Both agents entered the warehouse proper and into Rips office where the brit sat typing on his computer. “Rip we got the artifact.”

 Lily said with pride in her voice Ray jumped in saying ““Lysistratus paint brush was no match for Stein and Palmer”

 The two high fived as they walked in and Rip sighed saying “very well done agents shelve the artifact and we can carry on.”

 Lily responded “we will take care of it rip.”

 Before grabbing and dragging her partner and the artifact onto the warehouse floor. Rip sighed gently rubbing the walls of his beloved warehouse “just one day of peace is all I ask.”

 Rip smiled as the smell of apples lofted into the office.  The smell always followed him whenever he was alone in the warehouse and according to Ava Fredrick the warehouses caretaker it means that the warehouse likes him. He quietly muttered “thanks dear.”

 under his breath and blushed realizing what he just said and got up to get a cup of coffee because he was starting to get tired.

 

 

Meanwhile on the warehouse floor agent’s palmer and stein were putting away Lysistratus paint brush. “Any big plans for this weekend?”

 Lily asked Ray with an air of innocence “well… baring any pings I don’t think so... Why do you ask?”

 Ray said as he removed the paint brush form the containment bag “well I was wondering if you wanted to something… like a  ...you know date.”

 Ray jumped with surprise as he dropped the paint brush which hit the warehouse floor and sparked  for a second however neither agent noticed lily was too busy blushing and Ray was too busy stuttering “ I would love to.. Of course if you want to …which you do otherwise you wouldn’t have asked.”

 Elsewhere  a women with brown hair woke up with a gasp and looked around confused “how am I here?” she said before getting up on unsteady legs to find the one person that can help.

 

 


	2. she smells like fudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team tries to figure out whats going on

Ray and lily were looking deeply into each other’s eyes the tension that had existed between them for so long melting away as they stepped closer to each other their lips about to meet. When someone stumbles behind them looking confused half yelling   
“Where is he?” Ray and lily jumped apart and looked at the women lily took the lead asking   
“Who?” the lady stooped and looked stumped   
“His name? He’s an agent my agent I make sure he smells apples!?” Ray lightly tugged on lily’s sleeve asking her   
“Do you smell that?” Lily looked confused for a moment before she to smelled it   
“Yea… fudge… I smell fudge” lily and ray then both looked at the woman who was still trying to remember the name of the person she was looking for.

Rip Hunter was still sitting in his office working on paperwork and waiting for another ping when his Farnsworth begin to squeak. He sighed answering it   
“Miss Stein what can I do for you” he answered with a slightly bored tone Lily responded   
“uhh Rip there someone here that I have never seen before and uhh she smells like fudge” Rip sent up straighter   
“Ok don’t panic bring her to the office and be careful we don’t want another repeat of the Alice incident I’ll check to see if any artifacts are acting up” Rip slid his chair and started typing on his computer to see no artifacts had been disturbed and all seemed well leaving the question of who is this.  
“Rip!” Lily called announcing her ray and the unknown women’s entrance into the office.   
“Rip! My agent my most loyal agent” the unknown women said loudly smiling from ear to ear Rip turned a shade of pink and white no one would have thought possible and spluttered   
“Who are you and how did you know she said that?!” Ray and Lily looked at each other and Ray asked   
“Who said what?” Rip answered quickly starring at the women   
“Those words… they were the last thing Miranda said to me before she betrayed the warehouse… we were all alone no one else was there” Rip said with a faraway look in his eye as he remembered before looking at the women again   
“Who are you and how did you know that there was no one around?!” the women paused before responding   
“Rip?” she said as if trying out the name before nodding her approval of the name   
“i know everything that happens in my walls” she said gesturing at the warehouse itself Ray and lily looked confused while Rip said in Surprise  
“Wait you’re the warehouse!” the brown-haired women smiled and took a deep breath in   
“Yes… and it is so nice to finally meet you Rip”

 

“ok so you’re the warehouse….how?” Rip asked, Lily and ray shifted awkwardly before Lily spoke up   
“I think that is my fault you see I…surprised ray as he was putting the paintbrush away and he dropped it…” Lily trailed off and Ray countuied under Rip’s annoyed gaze   
“And then after I… recovered from the shock and put the paintbrush away she appeared” Ray finished gesturing at the warehouses Body. Rip ran his hands through his hair and asked   
“And what exactly was this shock?” neither answered just looking at the floor awkwardly Rip after looking at them both said  
“Listen whatever it is I’m sure I’ve done worse… we just need to know what kind emotions you were experiencing before dropping the brush. You see the brush doesn’t create people it creates copies whose personality’s and life spans have a lot to do with the emotions associated with their creation. What the means is worst case scenario we have an evil human warehouse running around so tell me what made you drop it?” the warehouses body looked shocked and pouted saying   
“You think I’m evil? After all the time we have spent together in this very office” the warehouse poked Rip in the chest to emphasize every word and Rip looked he was about Back pedal when Ray tried to change the subject to avoid talking about the brush dropping   
“Listen uhh warehouse… we can’t really call you warehouse right?... do you have a name?” the warehouses body smiled responding   
“Finally someone asks” the warehouse responded side eyeing Rip who looked down embarrassed before the warehouse continued   
“to answer your question Agent Palmer I have always been fond of the name Gideon… also good try Agent Palmer but I look forward to seeing Rip’s face when you tell him the answer” and with that Gideon winked and Ray looked flabbergasted and tried to stutter out an explanation before Lilly sighed and spoke up   
“I may have…. Asked Ray out on a date when he was putting the brush away surprising him into dropping it” lily said her words coming out faster with every syllable.  
“Well that’s good” Rip said and Ray and Lily looked relived   
“Not your on hours fraternization” Rip lowered his voice slightly   
“Although it’s about time” before carrying on at the normal volume saying   
“Gideon was created out of love… which means to things number one she isn’t going to try to take over the world, she just wants what any other human would which leads into point two I think I know how to make her fully human… if she wants?” Rip finished looking at Gideon who made a squealing Noise before grabbing Rip into a massive hug and kissing him on the cheek. Before reeling back with a shocked look on her face and both of them were blushing Gideon awkwardly said   
“Sorry I’m not used to a body guess I got a bit carried away..” Gideon trailed off and Rip resounded  
“It’s very ok…. Very ok in fact I rather enjoyed it..” rip then noticed Ray and Lily watching with smug smiles and Gideon smiling at the floor Rip cleared his throat before saying   
“Alright this is how we are going to make Gideon human…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts ideas or questions? also:  
> Lysistratus according to my exhaustive research (a google search) was the first Greek sculptor to take molds of peoples faces in plaster for his statues.


End file.
